


Holiday Cheer

by BazineApologist



Series: Good Neighbors-verse [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Awkward Ben Solo, Ben is 19, Blow Job, Blue-tongued skink, But also Cocky Ben Solo, Chastity Device, Crack, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingering, Han is DEFINITELY a Creep, More Awkward Boners, Neighbors, Older Woman/Younger Man, Premature Ejaculation, Reverse Age Fic, Rey fakes an orgasm, Rey is 28, Rey is a Creep, Slob on that Knock, Smut, That’s not something sexual, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-09-06 11:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16832053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BazineApologist/pseuds/BazineApologist
Summary: Rey attends the Organa-Solo’s holiday party and is surprised to find Ben home from college for the holidays.She tries to play cool, but sexy hijinks inevitably ensue.A holiday-themed sequel to Good Neighbors.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> While this is a sequel to my Older Rey/Younger Ben fic [Good Neighbors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237568/chapters/37958990), it should also work as a standalone fic!
> 
> Thank you to all the commenters of Good Neighbors who asked me for more and gave me amazing ideas for this fic!
> 
> Thank you to [Alsterwasser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alsterwasser) and [Azuwrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuwrite/pseuds/Azuwrite) for beta’ing!!

Rey Johnson was a holiday paradox. It was only her second Christmas in the suburbs, and Rey couldn’t decide if she loved or hated the season.

The Christmas lights on every house made a very pretty picture, but she resented the obligation to spend the entire Saturday after Thanksgiving hanging lights on her own eaves. The homemade popcorn balls and peppermint bark delivered by her suddenly very neighborly neighbors were a welcome treat, but Rey would never appreciate the pitchy caroling that often preceded the delivery. Netflix’s ever-expanding catalogue of made-for-tv Christmas movies provided her hours of seasonal entertainment, but the happy endings, featuring newly reconciled families and lovers gathered around a roaring fire or beautifully decorated tree, never failed to remind Rey of what she would be missing come Christmas day.

And now, adding to her confusing mix of emotions, was the Annual Organa-Solo All-Inclusive Winter Holiday Celebration.

Frankly, Rey was shocked she had even been invited. She thought she had taken up a permanent residence on Leia’s shit list after the events of last fall. Rey was positive that Leia didn’t know the full extent of her relationship with Ben (a relationship that had lasted from his 18th birthday until he left for college, several months later), but she knew that Leia had witnessed at least a few of Rey’s attempts at seduction. If Rey had accidentally teased a few other men (including Leia’s husband Han) in the process of getting Ben’s attention… well, it had certainly not been her intention.

But in the spirit of the season, all had apparently been forgiven, and Rey was making her way across the street with a large poinsettia in her arms.

Ever the consummate hostess, Leia—and a perhaps less polished Han—greeted her warmly at the door and took the festive foliage from her arms. “Welcome,” heralded Leia, “Oh! How lovely! You didn’t need to bring us a gift, but thank you! I’ll have Han put it with the others.”

Rey watched as Leia directed Han over to a large table in the middle of their expansive foyer and had him place Rey’s carefully selected (and not cheap!) poinsettia among no fewer than fourteen identical plants. Rey silently cursed Google for leading her to such an apparently cliched hostess gift.

As Leia helped Rey out of her coat, Rey could feel the older woman’s assessing gaze taking in each part of her attire. Rey had never been to such a fancy holiday party before so, in addition to googling hostess gifts, she had also turned to the internet to help her with the dress code. It only took a few minutes of googling for her to realize everything in her closet was either too casual, too slutty, or too worn. Hoping to avoid spending even $15 at Forever 21, Rey had solicited help from her more fashion-forward city friends. She’d ultimately borrowed a red velvet mini-dress from her (shorter) friend Kaydel, and paired it with black tights and booties. Rey prayed the combination would pass muster under Leia’s critical eye.

Despite a couple of quiet hurumphs as Leia took in the low neckline and high hemline of Rey’s dress, Rey was pretty sure her outfit had been judged acceptable. Han, at least, seemed to approve. He was practically staring a hole into Rey’s bare sternum.

“Well,” Leia began, ushering Rey into the adjoining room, “eat, drink, and be merry!” she said, before heading back to the entrance to greet more guests. Han lingered a moment, and Rey was pretty sure he was checking out her (particularly shapely) behind, barely covered by her dress’s too short velvet skirt. Leia cleared her throat to get Han’s attention, and Rey could feel Leia’s warmth toward her fading.

Once they were gone, Rey wandered over to a secluded corner and glanced around quickly to make sure no one was looking. She reached down to reposition her boobs within her dress. She definitely should have worn some kind of a bra. Or at least used significantly more double-sided tape to prevent all the gaping and shifting that was happening. If she made it through the evening without a nip slip, it would be a Christmas miracle!

When she glanced up again, one hand still buried in her cleavage, that redheaded twerp Armie Hux was staring directly at her from across the room. What a little pervert. Or, wait? Was that _distaste_ on his face? Rude!

Rey caught his eye and raised an eyebrow, as if in challenge. She very slowly lowered her hand from her breast and dropped it to her side, all while maintaining an unsettling level of eye contact with young Armie. He looked away in disgust, or maybe discomfort, and turned toward...

Ben Fucking Organa-Solo, home from his overpriced, pretentious liberal arts school for the holidays. (Rey had gone to a state school. Not that she had an inferiority complex about it or anything.)

Judging from Ben’s glazed expression and slackened jaw, Armie wasn’t the only one who had caught Rey feeling herself up just now. Ben, though, looked like he had enjoyed the show significantly more than his rat-faced friend.

Rey threw Ben a cheeky grin before abruptly turning her back on him and walking toward the eggnog tureen. Several of her neighbors were already gathered around it, but Rey decided the inevitable awkward socializing would be worth it if it meant not having to talk to Ben. She ladled herself a generous serving of eggnog while the small crowd continued their conversation.

“But what does it mean? All-Inclusive?” asked Mrs. Erso as Rey took a demure sip of the viscous beverage. It unexpectedly burned the entire way down and prompted Rey into a bit of a coughing fit. Through watery eyes, she watched each member of the eggnog crowd turn toward her, their aspects ranging from sympathy to concern to amusement. So much for seeming demure...

“Oh yeah, Mom likes it just a little boozy. Be careful near open flames,” a familiar baritone murmured in Rey’s ear. A shiver ran up her spine.

“I think it’s a faith thing, Mrs. Erso,” said Jessica Pava, bringing everyone back to the conversation they had been having before Rey made a spectacle. Rey could feel Ben’s body warmth right behind her. “It’s meant to include everyone, not just people who celebrate Christmas,” Jessica explained.

“It’s just another example of the PC police trying to take the Christ out of Christmas, to erase the reason for the season!” raged a rather ruddy-faced Brendol Hux, father of Armie. Rey wondered how many mugs deep he was into the eggnog. Brendol continued, “Sadly, I’m not surprised Leia Organa has been brainwashed by the liberal media establishment. Did you see that ethnically ambiguous Santa?” he spat out.

“We’re Jewish,” Ben offered. Everyone turned to look at him, except for Rey, who was suddenly very interested in taking a swig of the eggnog-spiked bourbon in her hand. Because she was thirsty, of course. It had nothing to do with Rey’s desire to continue to ignore Ben.

“We’re Jewish,” repeated Ben. “We don’t actually celebrate Christmas. Though Mom definitely appreciates the design aesthetic of that holiday. She really loves that Santa Claus decoration.”

“Oh. Well, good for you, dear,” said Mrs. Erso, while Brendol huffed. And then, “What are your plans for Christmas, Rey?”

“Oh, I don’t really celebrate Christmas either, Mrs. Erso.”

“Don’t celebrate Christmas?” she asked, shocked. “Are you also a Jewish person?”

Wow. Mrs. Erso would probably really benefit from an encounter with the PC police. “Oh, no. I’m… a Druid?” Rey said, hopeful her obscure lie would shut down any further discussion.

“Oh! Yeah! Of course. That makes sense. Stonehenge,” offered Snap Wexley.

Rey… wasn’t quite sure what his point was. She’d never been to Stonehenge, or even Wiltshire, for that matter. She was from London. “Exactly! So, I… um… celebrate Yule… obviously.”

“Obviously,” agreed Snap. Jessica nodded woodenly, and Mrs. Erso looked confused. Ben, though, was staring at Rey with genuine interest in his eyes. It was unsettling.

“Well I think I saw some hash browns—”

“Latkes,” Ben gently corrected.

“—latkes over there. So I’m gonna—” she backed away from the group and gestured vaguely, “—go eat those.”

As she was walking away she heard Jessica ask, “So, Mrs. Erso, how is Jyn doing?”

Rey waved down a cater waiter and filled a tiny plate with half his tray. She shoved a few potato pancakes into her mouth, careful to avoid any toothpicks. Another waiter passed nearby and Rey grabbed a bunch of things off her tray too.

“You know, I can just sneak you directly into the kitchen, if you want,” said that familiar deep timber. Shit. Ben had followed her.

It wasn’t that Rey didn’t want to see Ben, it was just… when Ben had left for college at the beginning of the summer, to do some stupid Honors College orientation thing, Rey hadn’t expected to… care. He was just some dumb kid with an amazing refractory period that she had spent six months systematically training to perfectly satisfy all of her sexual desires…

But she _had_ cared. She’d missed him. And she had no idea what to do with that feeling now that he was back.

“Ben,” she said around a crab puff, “welcome home!”

“Thank you.” His eyes bore into hers, full of intensity. When did Ben “Awkward Boner” Solo get so sexy and intense? College looked good on him.

“How’s school going? Have you picked a major yet?”

“Uh, yeah. English literature with an emphasis on the romantic poets.” Ben ran his hand through his newly grown out hair. Gone were his stupid Bieber bangs. His thick waves were now pushed away from his face, showing off his striking features. And he had a goatee—though Rey had to admit it was pretty patchy.

“Interesting,” she blandly replied. She wasn’t ready to encourage conversation, but his answer to the major question did provide some insight into the whole tall, dark, and broody thing he had going on now. It was very Byronic.

“Yeah. Yeah it is. Uh… do you have a boyfriend?” Ah! There was the awkward Ben she knew and… just knew.

Rey laughed. “No. No boyfriend,” she told him, looking away. “How’s Snoke?” Rey asked, referring to Ben’s pet blue-tongued skink.

“He’s fine. I’m not convinced Mom has been feeding him properly since I’ve been away, but he’s still alive. He’s upstairs, actually,” he shrugged. “So, no boyfriend, you say?”

“Nope.”

“Any… not boyfriends?”

“No girlfriends, either. Not since college.”

Ben swallowed thickly and his pupils dilated a bit. “That’s… good to know,” he muttered. “But I, uh, meant… any guys that aren’t your boyfriend?”

“Ben,” Rey warned, looking back up at him.

“You’re right,” Ben quickly replied. “I don’t want to know. I just thought, you know, I’m here for the next few weeks. If you’re not doing anything, or… anyone—” he gulped, “—I thought you and I could… maybe…”

Rey was feeling very warm all of a sudden. And she was very aware of all of the friends and neighbors immediately surrounding them. “I’m not really sure that’s such a good idea, Ben,” she said.

His face fell. “Oh.”

“But, uh… hey, should we go up to your room so you can show me your Christmas package? The one we were just talking about? And maybe I can show you what’s inside my Christmas… box?”

“I didn’t get you a Christmas present, Rey. Because I’m Jewish. And you’re a Druid, so why would you have gotten me a… Christmas… box… oh.” His eyes grew very wide. “Oh! Uh, yeah. Yes. Absolutely! We should definitely go upstairs and do…IT. All of it. Everything you just said.”

Rey nodded, put her plate with her mug on the nearest flat surface, and began walking briskly in the direction of the grand staircase. Ben followed at her heels like a rambunctious puppy. When they reached the foyer, though, Han stood between them and orgasms. Multiple orgasms, hoped Rey.

“Where are you two going?” he asked with his eyebrows up near his thinning hairline. Leia was nowhere to be seen, thank god.

“Where’s… uh… mom?” Ben needled, answering Han’s question with his own.

“She’s speaking to the caterers. She’ll be back in a minute. Where are you two going?” Han asked again.

“Oh! Uh, Rey drank a bunch of eggnog, even though she’s lactose intolerant,” Ben explained, affecting a breezy tone. “I told her she could use my bathroom upstairs so no one would… hear or… smell… what she was doing in there.”

Rey’s mouth fell open in outrage.

Han narrowed his eyes at Ben, presumably trying to sniff out any deception. “We both know your mother’s eggnog is mostly booze. If she was just slamming eggnog, there’s no way she had enough dairy to provoke a reaction. Try again.”

“And kugel,” Ben added. “She ate so much kugel,” he threw his hands up in resignation.

“Alright… I saw the way she was pounding those crab puffs—no offense, Rey—so your story seems plausible. I’ll let you go. But before you go, Ben, I need to talk to you.” Han waved Ben over. Ben looked quickly at Rey and she minutely shrugged. “It’ll just be a minute, Rey,” added Han. “if you can hold it in for that long.” Rey huffed indignantly.

Han pulled Ben over. Rey listened carefully while pretending to be very interested in the velvet bow tied around her narrow waist.

“You are aware of the, er, situation happening in the front of your pants, right?” Han stage whispered. Ben looked down, face flaming. “Ben, I get it. She’s… quite a looker. But maybe you can do something about that before she notices… if she hasn’t already.” Rey turned away to hide her smile.

Rey pretended not to watch as Ben reach down and adjusted himself and make his tent less conspicuous. Han turned practically purple trying to suppress his laughter.

When he was done, Ben stalked back over to Rey. “Let’s go,” he choked out through his mortification. He started up the grand staircase, taking the steps two at a time. Rey hurried after him, casting a glance over her shoulder just once. She swore she saw Han wink.

—

Rey’s libido had cooled down significantly while watching Ben sacrifice her dignity and humiliate her in front of Han. (Rey was _not_ lactose intolerant. She was perfectly capable of digesting dairy!)

It had ratcheted back up again while watching Ben humiliate _himself_ in front of Han. And with a Ben Solo Classic, too: the awkward boner.

As she hurried up the stairs and down the long hallway behind Ben, Rey was practically dicknotized watching Ben’s back muscles move and flex beneath his tight sweater. His school must have a really nice rec center and Ben must have had a lot of free time.

She would have liked to admire his ass too, but his slacks didn’t have a very flattering cut and were giving him a bad case of pancake butt.

But despite his ugly pants, by the time Rey heard Ben’s bedroom door latch behind her, she was vibrating with unresolved sexual energy. Without any coyness or reservation, Rey shoved Ben down onto his childhood bed and climbed on top of him.

Ben smirked up at her. “So eager to sit on Santa’s lap,” he teased. Rey grabbed him roughly and smashed her lips against his to shut him up. Ben kissed her back for a minute before pulling away enough to say, “Only nice girls get to open Santa’s package, Rey.”

Oh. This was new. During their six-month affair, Ben had never been able to resist a bad sex pun. But before he had always delivered them with a shy smile and hesitation. Now he was looking directly at her, a self-satisfied smirk firmly on his face.

“Aren’t you Jewish? What’s with all the Christmas puns?” griped Rey.

Ben chuckled. “Christmas culture _is_ Jewish-American culture, Rey. Everyone knows all the best Christmas songs were written by Jews. ‘Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas’? ‘Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer’? ‘The Christmas Song’? And both _White Christmas_ and _Elf_ were written and directed by Jews. So, I think I’m allowed to make a few Christmas puns.” He finished his defense with a cheeky ass squeeze.

Rey’s body was definitely all-in on this new cocky version of Ben. She felt a distinct fluttering in response to his squeeze. Her head, though, was much more conflicted. This was not their old arrangement. In their old arrangement Rey was the confident one. She was older, _significantly_ more experienced, and had always maintained the pretense that she could take whatever she wanted from Ben.

But… she also took her role as Ben’s teacher very, very seriously. And what kind of a teacher would she be if she didn’t reward this new initiative?

Making her decision, Rey climbed off of Ben’s lap and moved to kneel in front of him.

“What are you doing?” asked Ben, his voice strangled.

Rey didn’t blame him for being confused. She’d never really enjoyed giving blowjobs, so even though she had trained Ben to please her, including teaching him how to eat her out like a goddamn pro, she’d never really bothered to reciprocate.

She definitely liked getting Ben off. She loved seeing his overwrought expression when he finally came, the one where all his face muscles suddenly tensed up before his mouth popped into the telltale “O.” And she loved the blissed out look he had immediately afterward.

But she liked getting him off in ways that made her feel powerful. Usually that meant Ben laid out in front of her, completely vulnerable, while she worked above him. Down on her knees in front of him just never seemed like it would make her feel empowered. And down on her knees in front of other men—men before Ben—had usually just made her feel demeaned.

Now, as she knelt between Ben’s knees, unwrapping Ben’s package, Rey didn’t feel empowered and she didn’t feel demeaned. Rather, she felt like she’d missed him. She felt like she liked this cheekier, more confident version of him. She felt like she liked his new haircut, and even his goatee. And she felt like she wanted to try and convey all of these feelings to him by giving him something she’d never given him before.

“I’m going to lick your candy cane and jingle your balls,” she told him, cocksure.

“Holy fuck,” Ben murmured, the shock and awe plain on his face.

Okay, actually, this _did_ make Rey feel powerful. A minute earlier, Rey and Ben has been wrestling for control of this encounter. Now, Ben was a puddle of speechless anticipation. Reduced by the mere prospect of Rey taking him into her mouth.

Rey smirked as she finished undoing Ben’s pants and started working them down his body. Ben fell back and lifted his pelvis, helping Rey. She reached back up to pull down his underwear.

“Jesus, Ben! Your stocking is HUNG,” Rey exclaimed, as his erect dick emerged from his novelty Holiday-themed boxer-briefs.

“Uh,” Ben began, sitting up again, “I think it’s pretty much the same size it was six months ago…”

“I thought maybe I’d been remembering it too fondly.”

“Have you, uh, spent a lot of time remembering?” he asked, just a touch of his confidence returning. “And, follow-up question: what were you usually doing while you remembered it? The more detail, the better. Where were you when you remembered? What were you wearing? How long did it take?”

“Hey, Ben? Shut up,” Rey said before leaning down and licking a long strip up the underside of his cock.

Ben emitted a sort of strangled moan as Rey continued licking and kissing along his length. When she felt like she had sufficiently teased him, Rey reached up to grip the base and guided him into her mouth

“Fuck,” breathed Ben.

Rey smiled around his cock, bobbing up and down shallowly. She was out-of-practice giving head and needed to work her way up to anything close to deep throating. Ben’s initial reaction was helping, though.

After a couple of minutes of bobbing and sucking, Rey had worked her way up to meeting her hand. The only sounds coming out of Ben were a series of pitiful moans and groans.

She pulled off with a pop, a line of spit still connecting her mouth to his dick.

“Are you enjoying this?” she asked him matter-of-factly.

Ben spluttered, “Are you fucking kidding me? Uh, yeah! Yes! So much.”

“Then fucking tell me, Ben,” Rey whined. “You sound like you’re slowly dying.”

He nodded and softly nudged her back toward his cock. Rey went willingly, reinvigorated by his reassurance. She moved her hand to his hip so she could take him deeper.

“Yes, Rey. Yes. Just like that. You look so pretty all wrapped up in velvet and sucking my cock. Keep going, baby. Just like that.” Ben reached down to tangle his hands in her hair and continued cooing his obviously porn-sourced dirty talk.

It was so cheesy, but somehow it was really working for Rey. “Tell me I’m a good girl,” she mumbled.

“You’re such a good girl, Rey.”

She took her free hand and shoved it down the front of her tights, frantically rubbing at her clit.

“Are you touching yourself?” Ben asked, voice going desperately high (relatively speaking, for Ben, of course). “Ah, you are!”

Rey tried to nod while she bobbed.

“I’m gonna come Rey. Like, right now. I’m definitely gonna come!”

“Shh! Be quieter, Ben,” Rey pulled off of him because even if she had enjoyed giving this particular BJ, she didn’t want to swallow anyone’s come if she could possibly avoid it.

She continued, sans dick, “If your mom hears us, she’s definitely going to murder me for violating her precious baby. And I can’t blow you again if I’m dead.”

She grabbed a Morrissey t-shirt laying nearby and helped him (quietly) blow his load into it, instead of all over her borrowed party dress.

She half sung, half hummed the chorus of “Let it Snow,” while watching the last of his come splutter onto the face of Morrissey. Kinky.

Ben huffed out a tired laugh and fell back onto his bed, tuckered out.

“Rey, that was… the best thing that’s ever happened to me,” he whispered reverently.

“We should go back to the party soon,” she said, “But…” she bit her lip, “I’d really like to come first, Ben.”

She squeezed her thighs together tightly while picturing all they ways Ben had gotten her off in the past, and all the ways he would get her off in the coming weeks.

“Oh, fuck. Yeah, of course Rey. Let me eat your pussy.”

“There’s no time! Someone’s going to notice if we don’t go back soon. Leia, _your mom_ , is going to notice. Quick! Just finger me!”

“Can I suck your tits at least?” he bargained.

“Um, yeah. We probably have time for that,” she told him, climbing up on the bed and kneeling next to him. The mattress felt much better on her knees than the carpet had.

She pulled up her skirt and pushed down her tights, just far enough to give him easy access. He sat up and started kissing her, efficiently working his way from her lips to her collarbone. Rey could feel her already desperate arousal increasing.

When he ran out of uncovered skin, Ben pushed her dress off her shoulders to expose even more of her décolletage. The dress’s plunging v-neckline made it easy for him to uncover her tits without actually having to undress her.

Ben ducked his head down to lick her nipple and she felt her whole body tense before melting into his attentions. He bit softly and quipped, “Jack Frost nipping at your…” Rey let out an annoyed groan until Ben sucked a perky nipple past his perfect, pillowy lips, and cut off her ability to speak entirely. One hand went up to her unattended breast and the other went down between her legs.

For a moment, Rey worried that sex was something you could forget. Like, without regular practice, could Ben have forgotten everything she’d taught him about getting her off?

She needn’t have worried, though. Even after six months of not touching her, Ben quickly found his rhythm. He switched breasts while pressing one finger into her. Then two. Then three.

Soon, Rey was bouncing up and down, fucking herself on his hand. Rey squeezed her eyes shut and really focused on the feeling of Ben’s fingers inside her. When she opened them again, her gaze was immediately drawn to a pair of beady eyes just beyond the bed.

Snoke was watching them, his judgemental little lizard face pressed right up against the glass of his tank. Rey startled and lost her rhythm for a moment. Was… that a tiny Santa hat on his head? God, Ben was such a dweeb!

But a very sexually adept dweeb, because Ben had just pulled off her breasts to focus all of his attention further down. His newly freed hand went down to her clit, giving her that extra stimulation she needed to reach completion.

He used his newly freed mouth to say, “Fuck, Rey. I really like watching your tits bounce up and down while you fuck yourself on my hand. You look so perfect, baby. So good. So nice. You’re definitely on the nice list.”

Snoke who? “You’re so good at this, Ben. It’s like you were made for this. Made for me. Just for me.”

“Definitely. Just you, Rey,” he said while leaning into her.

Rey was close, and hearing Ben murmur those words into her ear pushed her over the edge and into her climax. She cried out loudly and Ben clamped a hand over her mouth.

“Shhh,” he purred. “Don’t wanna get caught, Rey. Wanna keep doing this. Can’t get caught…”

Rey bit down on his hand and he squeaked his protest, “Oi!”

Ben dropped his hand when she finished and they stayed like that for a moment, just looking at each other and panting.

“We should… probably… go back to the party,” Rey told Ben, getting up and fixing her dress.

“Yeah…” Ben replied, dazed.

They quickly tidied themselves up and tried to look presentable before sneaking down the stairs and rejoining the party.

Before they could properly reassimilate, however, Han confronted them.

“You were up there for a while,” he told them, gray eyebrows raised again. “Are you feeling better, Rey?”

“Much better.” She gulped. “Thank you for letting me use Ben’s en-suite bathroom. I would have been mortified if anyone had heard anything.”

“Hmm, well that’s the thing, Rey, Benjamin. I had to go upstairs to get something for your mother, and I _did_ hear some things.”

Rey felt faint.

“Dad—”

Han held up a hand. “You’re both adults,” he looked at Ben, “barely. I’m not going to mention this to Leia, only because I think she would probably run Rey out of the neighborhood and I don’t want to have to get to know anyone new.”

Ben and Rey both sighed in relief. Han continued, “But, if this ever happens again, for all our sakes go to Rey’s!”

Rey was fine with that. Not only was there no chance of Leia walking in on them at her house, there was no Snoke! No little beady eyes and blue tongue clearly judging her depravity.

Rey nodded enthusiastically, and Ben muttered his assent.

As they made to go rejoin the party Han said, “Hold on a second, son,” and pulled Ben aside. Rey lingered. “I’m proud of you, Ben,” Han whispered in his usual too-loud way. _Hello, sexual double standard_ , thought Rey. “And impressed,” Han continued. “Really, really surprised and impressed—”

“Okay, Dad!” Ben interrupted, his ear practically burning with shame. “Please stop. And never mention this again. I’m gonna walk away now.”

He did. Rey waited a minute or two more before following, taking a different meandering route around the room before finally rendezvousing with him at the now-unoccupied eggnog tureen.

“I’m really sorry about him,” Ben told her, wincing. He ladled himself a generous mugfull of “eggnog” and took a deep swig.

Rey guessed he was trying to drink away his mortification at having a dad as embarrassing (and old school misogynistic) as Han. “Aren’t you too young to be drinking that?” teased Rey.

“Yes. Are you gonna tell on me?”

“No,” Rey replied. “So, any plans for Christmas?”

“We usually do the classic Chinese food and a movie. It’s lame, but it’s tradition.” Rey scowled thinking of her own lack of family traditions. Ben must have noticed because he added, “But I’m free on Christmas Eve.”

“Oh? Me too, actually,” Rey said, her spirits recovering. She paused to build his anticipation. “You wouldn’t want to come over and help me… deck my halls, would you?”

“I could do that,” Ben eagerly agreed.

“Good. Uh, but, Ben?”

“Yeah?”

“It’s not going to be like tonight. Consider tonight your… belated Hanukkah present. On Christmas Eve we’re going to cross something off _my_ wishlist.”

Rey watched Ben’s Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed nervously. “Okay,” he said. “But, for future reference, Rey, Hanukkah usually involves eight presents. I’d be happy to accept IOUs for my other seven.”

—


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben get together for their planned Christmas Eve sexscapade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RECAP BECAUSE IT'S BEEN FOUR MONTHS: Rey went to her neighbor Leia's non-denominational holiday party, where she was reunited with her younger former(?) lover Ben Organa-Solo, back from college for winter break. Despite not seeing each other for six months, they immediately snuck upstairs for a blow job (their first) and some rushed hand stuff. Han overheard and is creepily proud of his boy. Rey and Ben made plans to meet up again for Christmas Eve.
> 
> CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM WELCOME: Just a note that all types of (well-intentioned) comments are welcome! Smut is such a weird thing to write, so I am interested in hearing what you didn't like and what didn't work for you just as much as what you did like. I'm not necessarily trying to titillate, but if you're mad that it wasn't sexier--what the hell?-- let me know. 
> 
> Thank you to [JenfysNest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenfysNest/pseuds/JenfysNest) for the beta and [Slipgoingunder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slipgoingunder/pseuds/slipgoingunder) for making sure the chastity cage stuff had a reasonable level of accuracy.

“U up?” Rey typed, deleted, and then typed again.

It was early evening on December 21st, and Rey had not stopped thinking about Ben since the Organa-Solo Winter Holiday Celebration a few days prior. They had made plans for Christmas Eve, but Rey was quickly realizing that after six months of not having Ben Solo in her bed, she didn’t want to wait even three more days before seeing him again. 

She stared at the phone in her hand, biting her lip as she hovered her thumb over the send arrow. 

U up? _U up?_ Of fucking course Ben was up! He was a college student home for Winter Break. He was probably gallivanting around town with a fake ID and a gaggle of co-eds, taking full advantage of all the nightlife their sleepy suburb had to offer. 

Which, now that Rey was really thinking about it, was basically no nightlife…

Not that Rey would have cared if Ben _was_ out with some college-aged trollop. Ben Organa-Solo meant nothing to her! Less than nothing! And this thing going on between them? It meant nothing too. It was a fling! 

Any feelings she might have _thought_ she felt a few days ago at the holiday party were probably just the eggnog talking. After all, Leia was a lush, but a classy one. For all Rey knew, the woman probably spiked her eggnog with absinthe or something! (Wasn’t absinthe that one that made you hallucinate about green fairies and break out into anachronistic pop anthems about love?)

Ugh! Rey was not the kind of woman who got jealous. And she was not the kind of woman who called hypothetical young women who were just living their best lives trollops, either! Amber Rose would be so ashamed!

Rey had to do something. She had to take some action so she just stopped thinking already. She looked back at her phone screen and quickly pressed send.

She immediately regretted it.

As the seconds ticked by with no response from Ben, Rey started to fidget. Five minutes passed. Then ten. Then twenty.

Six months ago, Ben would have already been over, his fingers or face or dick already buried deep inside of Rey. She always pretended like she hated it, that he was so available to her. He was like a sad puppy, just waiting for her to give him the attention that he craved. Now she realized just how reassuring it had been to have someone who would come when she called... 

She had no idea if this newly-confident college version of Ben was the type that would still drop everything to fulfill her every sexual need. Yes, he had fingered her at the Leia’s party, and yes he had eagerly agreed to a sex-meetup on Christmas Eve, but was he also the type of boy (MAN! Definitely a man!) that would think her text was needy?

Was she needy?

Rey didn’t know! At 28, she felt decidedly elder when it came to trying to navigate texting a teenager. (Were 19 year-olds considered teenagers?)

Taking a deep, bracing breath, Rey closed out the Messages app and opened a new window. She needed to do something to take her mind off of Ben and the fact that he STILL HAD NOT TEXTED BACK.

She was halfway through downloading Tinder when she heard a knock at her front door. 

Rey knew it was him immediately, his large silhouette visible through the front entry window, illuminated by her Christmas lights. She forced herself to walk slowly toward him, despite every embarrassing instinct telling her to run to him. Before turning the knob, she even took an extra moment to smooth all the crumbs off her cozy sweater. 

“Oh, hey Ben,” she said coolly, as she opened the door. “What are you doing here?”

“I got your text,” he replied, that familiar puppy dog-like anticipation on his face.

“Oh, yeah. I must have forgotten that I texted you. I’m just really busy, you know?”

Ben looked at her quizzically. She could tell he wasn’t entirely convinced of her nonchalance, but she also wasn’t about to admit that she had been obsessively checking her phone for the last half hour to see if he had texted her back yet.

“Sorry I didn’t text you. My mom dragged me to dinner with my Auntie Amilyn, and you know how Leia is about etiquette,” he said rolling his eyes. “Absolutely no phones out at the dinner. But I came as soon as I saw your message.” 

Rey waved away his concern. “Seriously, don’t worry about it. I didn’t even notice you hadn’t texting me back”

“Oh,” Ben said, watching her closely, like he was trying to gauge the truth of her words. “Can I come in?” he asked after a few beats of awkward silence.

“Oh. Um, I guess. Yeah, come on in. I could probably take a quick break from the really important thing that I was just in the middle of.” 

Ben shot her an grateful smile as he stepped into her entryway. Rey closing the door behind him.

“Uh, what’s that in your hand?” she asked, noticing something that looked like a large chunk of wood with a red giftwrap bow stuck unceremoniously on top of it. 

“It’s for you,” Ben said, his eyes lighting up as he handed the object over to her. Rey took it and saw that it was, in fact, a large chunk of wood.

“Thank you?” she said, staring directly at the thick length. Was this another one of Ben’s sex puns? Was he trying to proposition her by presenting her with his wood?

“It’s a Yule Log,” Ben explained. “Because today is Yule.”

Rey just stared blankly.

“And you’re a Druid? You said you celebrated...”

“Oh, of course!” Rey said, flashing back to her conversation with Mrs. Erso around the eggnog tureen. “Of course it's a Yule Log. I knew that because I’m a Druid. Right. Well, thank you, Ben. Let me just…” she looked around dumbly.

“You burn it,” Ben helpfully supplied, a pleased smile returning to his face. “For good luck. At least that’s what the Contemporary Paganism subreddit said.” 

“Oh, yeah. I know. I know what to do with a Yule Log,” she lied, while absently stroking the rigid wood up and down. It was surprisingly smooth; no risk of splinters. “I was just looking for something to get things going. A spark.”

Ben nodded and added, “Try grasping it a little tighter. It was snowing on the walk over, so the trunk might be a little--” Ben swallowed “--slick.” 

\--

Once Ben and Rey had the Yule Log lit (on the first try, per tradition, as Ben had so helpfully “reminded” Rey), they retired to the couch. The room was lit only by the burning log, giving it a soft and intimate ambiance.

“I actually have something for you too, Ben,” Rey told him, her tone pitched low and thick with meaning.

“Another one of my belated Hanukkah presents?” Ben asked, hopefully.

“Not quite,” she told him, as she got up to grab a box. “At least not yet. This is what I was telling you about at the party. Something from my wishlist. Open it,” she urged, as she returned to the couch and handed the box to him. 

Rey saw Ben’s hands tremble slightly as he followed her instruction. No doubt he was remembering what he had found the last time he opened a shipping box addressed to Rey. That time it had held Tenga eggs and a cock ring. This time, it contained another fun surprise.

Rey smirked as she watched Ben’s eyes grow wide in response to the unboxing. “It’s a chastity cage,” she explained when Ben finally started breathing again and looked over at her.

“A… WHAT??” 

“A chastity cage. For you, if you’re willing. But mostly for me. You lock your cock in it so you can’t get off, or even get hard. I keep the key, and when you come back to me on Christmas Eve, I’ll let you out of it.” 

“So you want me to keep it on, all the time, for _three days_?” Ben asked, aghast. “In front of my parents?” 

“It’s very discrete. Han and Leia won’t even know. And I only want you to wear it if you want to wear it,” she assured him. “I just thought you might like it since I know how much you like, er, strong female authority figures.” Rey shrugged. “You don’t have to, of course. We can just forget about it,” she said, reaching for the box.

“No, no,” Ben told her, shifting the box to a cushion just out of her reach. As soon as it was off his lap, Rey couldn’t help but notice the tent forming in the front of Ben’s pants. “I’m interested,” Ben said, punctuating the physical manifestation of his interest with his words. “Very interested.”

“Okay.” Rey grinned at him, feeling a bit like the Grinch who Stole Ben’s Cock Cage Virginity. (She’d workshop that.) “The only problem is,” she continued, “I couldn’t possibly lock you in in your current state. So, what should we do to fix that?” 

Ben pretended to think for a moment. “I can really only think of one way to get rid of an erection.” 

“Really?” Rey countered. “I can think of at least three.” She watched as Ben’s Adam’s apple bob up and down in response to her words. “I’m not really in the mood to make a mess, though, so maybe let’s go with the oral option. I’ll even swallow this time,” she winked.

Ben groaned quietly, as Rey got on her knees. “So I _am_ getting another belated Hanukkah present?” he whispered reverently.

“I guess you are,” Rey replied, unzipping him.

\--

Rey finished Ben off with impressive efficiency. As he was coming down her throat, she reflected that the salty, bleachy taste of spunk wasn’t as bad as she remembered. Or maybe Ben just tasted better. Either way, blowjobs were definitely a thing they were doing now.

Rey wiped her mouth off and reached for the chastity cage. “Is this still okay?” she asked him, hesitating. 

“If you keep licking my North Pole, you can pretty much do whatever you want to me,” Ben told her, still in a haze after his orgasm, but not so far gone that he stopped with the holiday-themed sex puns. She wasn’t sure it was possible for Ben to be that far gone.

Rey grinned. In fact, she realized she hadn’t really stopped grinning since Ben walked through the door. It was probably because her brain had learned to associate Ben with orgasms. It certainly wasn’t because she enjoyed his company or anything...

“I’ve done my research,” she assured him, casting the idea of having any deeper feelings about Ben from her mind. “But let me know if anything is too uncomfortable. We can make adjustments. And we need a safeword. I was thinking ‘Blitzen’?” 

“Blitzen,” Ben laughed. “Like the reindeer? I like it,” Ben confirmed. 

Rey quickly kissed his stupid, perfect mouth to seal their agreement and grabbed the plastic cage, some lube, and the fitting guide. She began carefully locking him in, according to the instructions. The process took her several minutes as she tried to find the right size ring, while not pinching or squeezing anything too tightly. When she was done and the key was carefully tucked away, she glanced up at Ben. 

_Oh no_ , she thought. _Ben was looking considerably less relaxed now that the device was actually on him. It almost reminded her of pre-college Ben._ “You look nervous,” she frowned. “I can take it off if you if--”

“No,” Ben told her, his voice just a tad strained. “It’s a good kind of nervous, I think. I’m excited.”

“Well, maybe don’t get too excited,” she warned. “This present is staying wrapped for few more days. And I don’t want you fiddling with it before then, either.”

Ben nodded. “I’ll be nice,” he said, “I don’t want coal.”  
Rey smiled sweetly and stood up to kiss him again. (Why was she kissing him so much, all of a sudden? She just kept doing it without thinking! It was almost romantic. Rey and Ben were not _romantic._ This was a sex thing!) When she tried to pull away from him, Ben held on. “Let me take care of you, now,” he said in a gentle murmur. “I owe you an orgasm.”

Rey laughed at him, maybe a little meaner than she meant to in reaction to all the soft kisses. “I really don’t think that’s a good idea, Ben. Let’s not push you quite so early. And anyway, unlike you, I can get myself off. Tonight. While thinking about you all locked up and helpless.” The thought gave Rey such a thrill, she couldn’t hold back her shiver of anticipation.

“Fuck,” Ben breathed. “This is going to be the longest three days of my life.” 

\--

Rey was pretty sure it _was_ the longest three days of Ben Organa-Solo’s life. He texted her regularly to give her updates and to complain about the cage, but any time Rey reminded him of their safeword, he brushed her off. She wasn’t quite sure what Ben’s regular masturbatory schedule was, but from what Rey had seen of his bedside table, it was _vigorous_.

She was honestly surprised he was lasting so long.

Rey couldn’t really tell if Ben was enjoying the forced chastity (from his texts, it didn’t really seem like it), or if he just knew Rey was enjoying it, and he wanted to make her happy. If it was the second one, it was working. Rey was enjoying it. A lot.

In fact, by the time Christmas Eve rolled around, Rey wasn’t feeling any of her usual Christmastime melancholy. Who needed family, friends, or Christianity, when she had Ben Organa-Solo all locked up in a cage and at her mercy? His physical pleasure was literally in her hands.

When the time came for them to meet up again, Rey was practically humming with anticipation of the evening’s festivities. 

As soon as she opened her front door and got out a very breathy “Merry Christmas Eve, Ben” Ben rushed in and headed straight toward her bedroom door, stripping off his cranberry sweater en route. “Um, Ben?” Rey called after him. “Where do you think you’re going?” 

“Blitzen,” Ben croaked.

Rey rushed after him.

“I haven’t had a full night’s sleep in three days, Rey,” Ben groaned when they reached her bedroom. “Do you know how many night boners I get? I didn’t. But now I know! Every time I started getting hard, I would wake up and have to walk around my room until it went down again!”

Rey was digging through her underwear drawer, looking for the key to the chastity cage while Ben continued. “Not to even mention all the daytime boners! My stupid brain decided to randomly send me image after image of your naked body. Fuck, Rey. If you knew how many times I think about you on an average day, you would definitely file a restraining order.” 

Rey blushed hotly as she finally fished out the key. _Ben thought about her? That often?_

“I’m going to make it all better,” she cooed as she turned to face him, key in hand. He was already lying naked on her bed, an arm thrown across his face dramatically. Well, he was naked except for the cage. “I’m going to let out your Yule Log and make you feel so good,” she crooned, crawling over to him. 

Ben moved his arm just enough to get a glimpse of Rey on her hands and knees. The effect made him whimper pathetically. “Please hurry,” he whispered.

Rey couldn’t help but preen at his desperation. She was still fully clothed and already having this effect on him. She plopped down on his thighs and went to work removing the cage. As soon as it was unlocked Ben let out a relieved groan. “Fucking finally,” he cried. It took Rey another minute or two to work the cage off completely, and every time she brushed his balls he hissed like he was being burned.

When Ben was finally fully liberated from his penis prison, Rey carefully repositioned herself so her head was above his cock. After damning him to three days in the cage, she needed to give Ben a special treat. It was time for belated Hanakkuh present #3. 

The closer her nose got to his cock and balls, however, the more prominent a slightly musty odor became. “Uh, Ben,” she said, lifting her head slightly. “You did follow the cleaning instructions, right?” 

“Yes,” he said, “Although it’s not exactly easy. Why?” He leaned up a bit.

“I was just thinking,” she tried with the utmost delicacy, “maybe it would be hot if we should started the evening’s merriment in the shower?” 

Ben sat up. “Uh…” he deflated, but gave her a resigned nod, “yeah, okay. Whatever you think, Rey.”

Rey stretched to give him a grateful lip peck, before climbing off his hulking frame. Despite his quick agreement, Rey couldn’t help but feel a little guilty about asking Ben to clean his musty jingle balls before she would ring them, so she decided to make her disrobing as alluring as possible. 

It was entirely _too_ effective.

Channeling the same energy she’d used to seduce Ben the first time, Rey started to strip. Ben leaned forward and watched her closely. She’d noticed he was hard pretty much the moment the chastity cage came off him, but as Rey wriggled out of her sexy Santa panties, Ben got impossibly harder. His dick was turning a worrisome shade of purple that Rey had never seen a dick turn before.

When she was fully naked, she led him to the master bath and started the shower. Ben leaned against the door, eyes roaming over her bare skin as they waited for the spray to heat up. He looked so sexy watching her, that Rey just leaned over and pressed her body against his.

The moment they made contact, Rey heard Ben grunt and felt him go rigid beneath her. Suddenly, she felt a warm sticky substance spread across her belly.

Rey pulled away slowly, running her fingers through the milky spend and holding it up to her eyes. “Did you just--”

“Yep,” Ben said, his face the exact same shade of purple his dick had just been.

“From just…”

“Yep,” he repeated, mortification clear on his face.

“Oh,” Rey said. And then, because she couldn’t help it, “My friend Poe used to call that ‘Christmas in July.’”

Ben was quiet for a long time, and Rey worried that she had hurt his feelings. Finally, though, Ben let out a loud huff of laughter, and then another, and then he was practically doubled over, body wracked with amused spasms.

Relieved, Rey melted against him, laughing right along. When they had both finally recovered enough of their composure to stand without the support of the door, they moved to the shower. 

Rey made sure to wash the area between Ben’s legs _very thoroughly._

Ben returned the favor, his meticulous cleaning naturally progressing to frantic fingering and an earth-shattering orgasm.

As they made their way back to the bed, clean and mostly dry, Rey reached down to stroke Ben. When he was still soft after a few deft pumps, Ben pushed her hand away. “Uh, I need a little more than fifteen minutes, now,” he told her, cheeks pink. “Sometimes it’s like half an hour.” 

Rey smiled. “That’s still really short, Ben. I will happily wait.” 

Ben surged up and caged Rey underneath him. “Let me eat you out,” he begged.

Ben really didn’t need to beg.

Rey wriggled up so that her head was comfortably resting on her memory foam pillow and opened her legs for him. He nipped at the sensitive spot behind her ear before leisurely kissing his way down her body.

It was nice, but Rey wasn’t in the mood for slow explorations. She wanted another orgasm! So, she sunk her hands into Ben’s grown-out waves and tried to redirect him to her cunt. 

He relented, letting himself be guided but chuckling and muttering about the naughty list before he settled between her thighs. His first lick was just like Rey taught him: his tongue flat and relaxed, moving slowly up her slit. Rey’s legs were resting on Ben’s shoulders, and she clenched them tightly in response.

It had been so long since anyone had done this for Rey (six months, to be exact), and Ben was especially adept at it. It probably had something to do with the many months of careful instruction Rey had provided a newly deflowered Ben. By the time he left for school, Rey had transformed him into some kind of pussy eating savant.

All the college-aged ~~trollops~~ ~~girls~~ women reaping the benefits of Rey’s instruction owed her a debt. But she absolutely did not want to think about _them_ right now, because Ben was sucking on her clit and making her shudder.

“You taste really good,” Ben breathed. “Better than I remember.” 

“What do I taste like?” Rey asked, curiously.

“Figgy pudding,” Ben told her, before diving back in.

Rey let out a shocked laugh. “What?!”

Ben raised his head. “You’re warm and sticky and sweet.” 

“You’ve obviously never had a Christmas pudding,” Rey told him, shaking her head.

“Okay, then you taste like sugarplums.”

“Even less likely,” she laughed.

“Well whatever you taste like, I love it and I’d like another taste.” He raised an eyebrow at her.

Rey exhaled excitedly and gripped Ben’s waves tighter. “Go on, then,” she encouraged.

When Ben resumed his ministrations, he added his hand, using one of his thick digits to penetrate her. Soon, he was fingering her g-spot while licking her clit, and Rey could feel herself rapidly reaching the end.

Sensing that she was close (probably thanks to all her animated moaning), Ben slowed down slightly, stretching out the final approach for as long as she could stand. “Ohh, Ben!” she howled, as she finally fell apart under his mouth and hand. 

Maybe it was the separation, but Rey didn’t think she’d ever had such an intense orgasm.

\--

As soon as Rey’s senses had returned enough for her to be aware of her surroundings, Ben moved up to start kissing her. She could feel him hardening against her thigh, his refractory period long since completed.

“Rey,” Ben groaned between toe-curling kisses, “I’m clean.” 

It took Rey’s still orgasm-drunk mind a minute or two to register what Ben was trying to communicate. “Good for you?” she belatedly replied. 

“I was just thinking, maybe we could forgo the condoms? Since it’s Christmas?”

Rey pulled away. “You want to celebrate Christmas, a holiday commemorating a _birth_ , by having unprotected sex?”

“Aren’t you on birth control?” Ben asked. 

“Well… yeah.” 

“Okay, then maybe we can just skip the condom tonight,” Ben hedged, leaning down to nose at her jawline. As he moved to her neck, he began placing more featherlight kisses where he knew they drove her wild.

O Holy Night! Despite Ben’s earlier, er, premature difficulties (a throwback to their very earliest encounters that was entirely the fault of Rey’s _slight_ sadistic streak), Ben had really stepped up his seduction game since the last time they’d been properly together.

The thought gave Rey pause. It was almost like Ben suddenly had the type of confidence that could only really be gained through experience… 

Suddenly, Rey was thinking about all the women that owed her thanks, again. This time though, she didn’t have Ben’s tongue on her cunt to distract her.

Why did the thought of those other women kind of make her want to throw up? And cry? It wasn’t like Ben was her boyfriend. He wasn’t anything to her, not really. Aside from Ben’s very obvious angling a few days prior, to try and figure out if Rey had a boyfriend, they’d very intentionally never spoken about their other activities. Rey always kind of assumed they would see other people while Ben was away at school (even if she hadn’t personally followed through on the idea), so why did the thought of Ben kissing another woman (or man--they _really_ didn’t talk that much) the same way he was kissing Rey, suddenly make her feel so miserable?

Overwhelmed by these new emotions, Rey pushed Ben away. “Oh, and I suppose I’m just supposed to trust that while you’ve been nibbling Christmas cookies at every house, you haven’t picked up anything unsavory?” she cried.

Ben halted his attentions. “What are you talking about, Rey? Nibbling Christmas cookies?”

“How am I supposed to know that you’re really clean, Ben? When was the last time you were tested? How can you be sure some freshman floozy hasn’t given you the clap? There’s an incubation window, you know!”

“Floozy? The clap??”

“Or whatever STD is all the rage at that fancy school of yours!” Rey cried out, her voice nothing short of petulant.

Ben sat back on his haunches and stared at her, his brow furrowed. “Because I haven't been with anyone else,” he told her. “Ever. No one else is you, Rey.”

Rey swallowed thickly, and she felt her heart beat faster in her chest. “Well what about me, then? How do you know I’m not riddled with diseases?”

“Well… are you?” Ben asked, a smile nervous smile playing at the corner of his mouth. “Because I just ate you out, and this seems like something you probably should have mentioned before you let me do that.”

“Of course not!” she cried. “Actually… I haven’t really been with anyone else either.” Ben’s eyes grew wide. “In the last year,” she quickly clarified. “Before you, I’d slept with loads of guys. LOADS. Some women, even--”

Ben kissed her quickly, presumably to shut her up. “Are you serious?” he asked when she was finally quiet. “You haven’t been with anyone while I was at school.”

“No,” she panted. “Is that so hard to believe?” 

“A little,” he laughed. “Does this mean we can…” He waved his hand vaguely in the direction of his _very_ erect penis. Rey hadn’t realized he was quite so ready to go again.

She froze. Hearing that she was still the only person Ben had ever slept with, and admitting to him that he was her only partner in the last year, was a lot for Rey. She wasn’t used to this much vulnerability. The thought of adding condom-less sex into the mix, something she hadn’t allowed anyone since a chlamydia scare in college, was too much for her to process. 

“Uh… it’s not that I don’t believe you, Ben,” she tried, “it’s just that…” Could she tell him that she just wasn’t ready? Not quite. Instead, she said, “I would like to see a signed and notarized copy of your clean test results before I let you raw dog me.”

Ben choked at the words “raw dog.” 

“Or maybe we could go to the clinic together?”

“Whatever you want, Rey,” Ben told her immediately, fishing a row of condoms out of the pocket of his discarded pants.

It was Rey’s turn to choke as the row unfurled before her. “Ben, are those novelty snowman condoms?” she asked, barely able to speak through her laughter.

“Uh, yeah,” he said, blushing adorably. “Han got them for me. I think he got them at his buddy Lando’s White Elephant Party.

“And you couldn’t find any normal condoms?” 

“They’re seasonal. And they’re magnums,” Ben insisted.

Rey just nodded, eyes twinkling. “Here, then, let me,” she said, taking the foils from Ben’s hand and ripping open the first one, the head of the snowman. She carefully unfurled Frosty over Ben’s considerable length. “Ben?” she asked as she finished her task, “is there a reason this condom smells like a candy cane?”

“I, uh, think they might be flavored?”

Rey paused. And then shrugged. Well, even if these condoms were novelty items meant only for oral sex, it wasn’t like she was going to get pregnant. And from what Ben had told her, she probably wasn’t going to get an STD either. So Rey just laid back, tugging Ben with her.

“If I get a yeast infection, you’re dead,” she whispered in his ear before pulling him in for a searing kiss.

Ben went rigid at her threat, but quickly melted into the kiss, his lust seemingly overtaking his sense of danger. 

Before long, he was lining himself up, and rubbing along Rey’s folds. As he entered her, Rey was surprised to feel very little, physically, in response. It’s not that it felt bad; Rey was ready enough. It just didn’t feel that good either.

Hmm.

She let him continue, assuming she would get more turned as time went on.

Ben, however, was losing his rhythm, and Rey could see the strain on his face. He was nearing the end of his rope, and Rey wasn’t even close to finishing. “Ben, you can come,” she whispered to him.

“No,” he gritted out. “Not until you do.” 

Rey sighed. She had taught him that. Way back when they first started this thing, Rey had lectured Ben about the female orgasm and how important it was for him to make sure the woman finished before he did.

The thing was, Rey already had finished. Twice. And the chance that she would be able to again was… remote.

“Ben, baby, it’s really okay. I don’t think it’s going to happen again tonight,” she cooed, pushing her hips up to meet his thrusts and try to spur things along. 

Ben literally whimpered in response, firmly gripping her hips to still her movements. “Rey!” he cried. “I can do this! Let me do this!” 

The look on his face was so earnest and determined, that Rey relented. She blew the hair out of her eyes and relaxed back into the mattress. She tried to stay attentive as Ben took a series of deep breaths and tried to steel himself to continue, but Rey couldn’t keep her mind from wandering, just a bit. _When was Ben going back to school? How many more encounters like this would they be able to squeeze in before another many-months break? Would she even want to continue when he came back? Would Ben?_

A long groan brought her attention back to the present moment: Ben grunting over her, pushing into her again and again. _(Oh? When had he started up again?)_

It hadn’t been a sexy groan, Rey realized. Rather, it had sounded pained. “Jesus, Ben, you look like you’re about to pop a blood vessel!”

“This (thrust) isn’t (thrust) about me (trust),” he panted above her. 

“Ben!” she exclaimed. And suddenly Rey knew what she had to do.

“Ben!” she cried out again, this time with significantly less concern and significantly more enthusiasm. Ben’s eyes shifted into focus and he gazed down at her. “Oh, Ben,” she moaned, tilting her head back and arching seductively. 

When she finished her sexy cat imitation, Rey saw that he was watching her closely, a slight furrow to his brow, as if he was surprised that she was suddenly enjoying herself. 

She needed to step up her game if she wanted to make this believable.

“Oh yes, just like that,” she moaned, reaching down a hand to touch herself. (Ben would expect that. As part of her orgasm lecture, Rey had explained that many women, including herself, needed more than vaginal penetration to come.) A suddenly re-energized Ben swatted her hand away to replace it with his own. His fingers were never quite as precise as Rey’s, but she didn’t mind. Nothing was actually going to happen, either way.

Rey kept panting and arching, moaning and writhing for another minute or two. 

Finally: “Come for me, Rey,” Ben rasped. 

Rey squeezed her eyes shut and let out a high pitched keen, topping it off with her best approximation of a silent scream. She even made sure to throw in a full-body shudder to really sell it. 

When she opened her eyes, Ben looked so relieved and pleased with himself, that Rey felt her heart clench painfully. God, he was sweet. She wanted him to keep looking at her like that… maybe forever.

“Fuck, Rey. Fuck. That was (thrust) so hot. You’re so fucking hot. I still can’t believe you let me fuck you.” 

Rey hummed lazily in response and reached up to cup Ben’s cheek. He nuzzled into her hand for a moment, before pulling away to really ram into her again. 

Oh, yeah. Ben still hadn’t come.

It only took another minute for him to finally reach his peak. And as she watched his face contort, Rey found herself wishing she had let him forgo the condom. She wanted to feel him inside her, feel his warm come filling her up-- 

“I love you!”

Rey stilled, Ben’s words violently throwing her from her barebacking fantasy. Did he just…? Did he say…? BEN LOVED HER?!

Rey’s eyes roamed his face, noting that his own eyes were still scrunched tightly shut while he came down from his orgasm. Maybe he hadn’t really meant it. Maybe it was just he orgasm talking. People said things all the time in the heat of the moment that they really didn’t mean once the endorphins all dissipated. Right?

Except Rey and Ben had had many heated moments, and Ben had said many stupid things. But he had never said _that_.

He finally opened his eyes and seemed to immediately register Rey’s shock. His face fell. “Rey, I… I… I don’t know what just happened. I…”

Ben was taking it back. He was going to tell her that it was a mistake, and he hadn’t really meant it at all. It was exactly as Rey expected. 

So then why did it hurt her, the idea that he would backtrack like that?

“I love you too,” she interrupted, without giving it a second thought.

“You... What??”

“I said I love you too, okay?” Rey replied with an eyeroll, trying desperately to downplay the significance of what they had just exchanged. She was _not_ good with feelings.

“You love me?” Ben repeated, his voice strangled.

Rey was suddenly very aware of her nakedness (both physical and emotional), and very aware that Ben’s dick was still buried deep inside her. She shrugged as best she could while still being pinned under 190 pounds of newly filled-out man. “Well, _you_ love _me_ ,” she all but whined.

“I do,” he admitted, with an almost unsettling level of certainty. “Fuck, Rey, I do.”

Rey couldn’t hold back the smile that spread across her face. “So, we love each other. We’re in love,” she said. “I guess this means this thing between us is more than a fling?”

“This was never just a fling, Rey,” Ben told her, just a hint of hurt in his voice. “And now we’re in a relationship. Exclusively. Officially. You’re my girlfriend.”

Girlfriend. It sounded so juvenile, but it still made Rey’s insides warm.

But suddenly she remembered the deception she had just engaged in. Probably not the best start to a _relationship_. “Uh, Ben,” she began, “since we’re official now, I should probably tell you that the orgasm I just had was… fake.”

“What?” Ben asked, rolling off of Rey and plopping down on the bed beside her. That stupid, minty snowman condom was still stuck on his limp dick. It made a ridiculous tableau, but Rey told herself that this was absolutely was not the right time to laugh.

“Not all of them! Just the last one,” she told him instead. “It’s just, I came super hard when you ate me out, and then earlier in the shower. I have my limits, Ben! And you seemed so determined to not come until I did…” Rey braced for his anger or, worse, his disappointment, but it never came.

Instead Ben laughed. Not the full body spasms like after his premature ejaculation, but a quick, amused huff. “Since we’re being honest, I really hated that chastity cage.”

“I… kind of picked up on that,” she said. “We can throw it away.”

Ben sat up and turned toward Rey. “Well, maybe don’t throw it away completely…” he told her. “You never know.”

It was Rey’s turn to laugh. “Okay, okay. We’ll keep it, but tucked away somewhere. It’s off the table until you bring it up again, _if_ you ever bring it up again.”

Rey leaned into Ben and he pulled her closer, tucking her under his chin. She kissed him then, softly, romantically, without any destination in mind. It felt nice to let herself be affectionate for no reason.

Ben idly traced patterns on her still-bare skin. “You know, now that we’re in a relationship, it’s probably about time we told my mom about us.”

Rey lurched out of Ben’s arms so quickly and violently that she tumbled right out of her Queen-sized bed.

“Leia,” Rey whispered to herself from the floor. “Fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end, but PLEASE share your headcanons for how you think the conversation with Leia will go! I have no plans to write it, but maybe I just haven't gotten the right inspiration yet?

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter: Yule logs, cock cages, and more sexy Christmas puns!


End file.
